metalgearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Psycho Mantis
|afiliaciones = * **Cipher *** **FBI ** ***Sons of Big Boss * **KGB *The Beauty and the Beast|juegos = *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain *Metal Gear Solid *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots|creador = Hideo Kojima|voz = Doug Stone|voz_es = Francesc Rocamora|nombre_real =Desconocido |aliases = *Tretij Rebenok *Tercer Niño *El Chico Flotante *Psycho Mantis|muerte = 2005, Isla de Shadow Moses, Alaska, Estados Unidos.|nacimiento = Década de 1970|familia = *Padre de nombre desconocido *Madre de nombre desconocido|artista = Yoji Shinkawa}} Psycho Mantis, también conocido con el nombre en clave Tretij Rebenok, ruso para Tercer Niño, fue un soldado con capacidades psíquicas del Ejército de Eli, y posteriormente del FBI y FOXHOUND. Poseyó grandes habilidades psicoquinéticas y fue capaz de leer las mentes de sus enemigos. Historia Vida temprana, 1970s - 1984 Mantis nació en un pequeño pueblo de la Unión Soviética, durante la Guerra Fría. Su madre murió dándole a luz, lo que hizo que su padre le ganara rencor. Un día descubrió sus poderes psíquicos, y leyó la mente de su padre, donde encontró sus sentimientos de odio hacia Mantis. Como Mantis temió por ser asesinado, decidió quemar su pueblo, matando a su padre en el proceso. The Phantom Pain, 1984 Fue transportado a un laboratorio de investigación de Moscú de Checoslovaquia a través de un avión. Durante este tiempo, llevaba una máscara de gas para ayudar a prevenir los pensamientos y las emociones de los demás para que entren en su mente. En la trayectoria de vuelo del avión este paso cerca del hospital en donde Big Boss se encontraba en estado de coma, cuyo subconsciente influido por el poder incontrolable de El Tercer Niño, haciendo que el avión explotara y se estrellara. Siendo el único sobreviviente, El Tercer Niño se recuperó y fue enviado a un laboratorio que se centró en la investigación de habilidades paranormales en los individuos, y se le dio el nombre en clave "Tretij Rebenok". Fue allí donde también se encontraba el cuerpo incinerado de Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. El Tercer Niño podía sentir la ira y el resentimiento Volgin mantenidos hacia Big Boss, ya que los dos fueron despertando poco a poco. El odio de Volgin influenciado por El Tercer Niño, haciendo que su cuerpo reanimara como el "Hombre de Fuego". Ambos quemaron toda la instalación a medida que comenzó su masacre. El Tercer Niño y Volgin se encontrarían viajando a Chipre cuando XOF intentó matar a Big Boss. Habiendo despertado recientemente de su estado de coma, Venom Snake fue escoltado por Ishmael cuando se encontraron brevemente a El Tercer Niño delante de un ascensor, poco antes de que explotara. De las llamas surgió el "Hombre de Fuego", que avanzó hacia el dúo hasta los aspersores de emergencia activadas, lo que obligó a retirarse a Volgin. Cómo llegaron fuerzas XOF a las instalaciones, El Tercer Niño se encontraría en una situación de combatir y matar a la mayoría de ellos, al ser indistintamente influenciado tanto por Volgin como por Venom Snake. El Tercer Niño más tarde seguiría junto a Volgin ya que este último continuó persiguiendo a Venom Snake hasta que la lluvia le impediría a Volgin continuar su búsqueda de venganza. Luego de The Phantom Pain, 1980s - 2005 Tras la caída de la Unión Soviética, viajó a los Estados Unidos donde trabajó brevemente para el FBI. Uno de los varios casos en los que allí trabajó le obligó a sumergirse en la mente de una asesino en serie, haciendo que su mente se pervirtiera al contacto con la mente del criminal. Tras cometer él mismo un asesinato, Mantis abandonó el FBI y siguió trabajando como freelance hasta ser reclutado por FOXHOUND. Incidente de Shadow Moses, 2005 Artwork de Mantis en [[Metal Gear Solid.|thumb]] Durante el Incidente de Shadow Moses, participó en la revuelta de Liquid Snake como miembro del grupo rebelde de FOXHOUND autodenominados Sons of Big Boss, utilizando sus poderes mentales para lavar el cerebro de los Soldado Genome. Intentó, haciendo uso de su habilidad para leer la mente, conseguir los códigos para el lanzamiento de misiles nucleares del Jefe DARPA y del presidente de ArmsTech, Kenneth Baker, pero no lo consiguió ya que éste poseía un aislamiento psíquico implantado en su cerebro como medida de seguridad. Finalmente, luchó contra Solid Snake haciendo valer sus grandes dotes psicoquinéticas. Durante la batalla, Mantis se coló en la mente de Snake y allí encontró el mismo vacío que yacía en su interior, pero al final fue vencido. Fue precisamente con su muerte cuando por primera vez utilizó sus increíbles poderes para ayudar a alguien, mostrándoles a Snake y Meryl el camino que debían seguir. Insurrección de Liquid Ocelot, 2014 La energía psíquica residual de Psycho Mantis puede hacer enloquecer a las personas. Fue esa energía la que sirvió para controlar emocional y psíquicamente a las Bellas de B&B. Los pensamientos de Psycho Mantis encontraron un anfitrión en una de las Bellas, que se convirtió en Screaming Mantis. Cuando ésta muere aparece el "espíritu" de Psycho Mantis recordando algunos momentos del pasado encuentra con Solid Snake en Shadow Moses, lo que termina resultando un tanto cómico. Detrás de escenas Batalla La batalla que Solid Snake realiza contra Psycho Mantis como uno de los jefes de ''Metal Gear Solid'' es una de las más aclamadas y recordadas gracias a una serie de peculiares características. Esto es principalmente debido a que sus poderes mentales son capaces de romper la cuarta pared. *Es capaz de leer tus recuerdos; adivinando qué otras aventuras has realizado en el pasado. Esto lo hace de dos modos: **En primer lugar, habla de tu experiencia en el propio juego, realizando un comentario dependiendo de las veces que has guardado la partida, las muertes sufridas o las veces que has caído en una trampa. **Por otro lado, dependiendo de si el jugador tiene una Memory Card con partidas guardadas. Mantis comenta la cantidad de recuerdos adquiridos (en función del uso de la tarjeta), además de concretar en caso de tratarse de otras producciones de Konami; como ahora Azure Dreams, Suikoden, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night y Vandal Hearts. *Es capaz de mover el mando de la PlayStation, retándote a dejarlo apoyado en el suelo (esto se consigue mediante la función de vibración, que hace desplazarlo). *Hace creer a los jugadores que ha cambiado el canal de la televisión seleccionado, fundiendo la imagen a negro y con un título de HIDEO en la esquina derecha (una imitación del cambio de fuente de un televisor, que además es una referencia al creador de la saga). *Durante la batalla, utiliza constantemente a Meryl Silverburgh en contra de Snake, por lo que el jugador debe atacar a un aliado para poder derrotar a su enemigo. *Psycho Mantis no suele atacar físicamente a Snake, sino que prefiere lanzarle objetos de la habitación o hacer que Meryl le dispare. *Para evitar los continuos ataques que recibe el jugador, este debe cambiar el puerto del mando del primero al segundo, haciendo incapaz a Mantis de seguir leyendo su mente. Datos de interés *Se dice que la melodía Mantis' Hymn le sirve de ayuda para establecer el control mental. *Sus poderes psíquicos ocasionalmente crean imágenes futuras que persisten en los objetos circundantes. *Incluso tras su muerte, su "Espíritu" (psique) merodea por Shadow Moses. *Tras su muerte controla a Screaming Mantis, y trata de eliminar a "Old Snake" tras ser contratado a el y a las bestias por Vamp y Liquid Ocelot. *Tras su nacimiento, su madre murió, y su padre siempre lo culpo por eso y nunca lo quiso, fue entonces cuando Psycho Mantis decidió quemar su pueblo donde vivía para así poder enterrar su pasado y cometer el parricidio. (asesinó a su padre) *El parricidio era el trauma que compartía Psycho Mantis con Snake ya que el también había "asesinado" a su padre (Big Boss) en Zanzibar Land. *La primera mente que controló Psycho Mantis fue la de su padre, y en ella solo encontró odio y rencor hacia su persona por lo de su madre. *El hardware de PS3 no deja que Psycho Mantis use sus poderes mentales. *El poder de Psycho Mantis parecía absorber incluso la energía de sus órganos vitales; debido a que se notaba en un aspecto demacrado. *En el combate contra Screaming Mantis, Psycho Mantis vuelve a hacer acto de presencia. Al intentar utilizar el truco del cambio de puerto (cambiando desde el menú de PlayStation 3 el mando inalámbrico de Jugador 1 a cualquier otro) Psycho Mantis dice que esa artimaña no te servirá dos veces contra él. *Una de las marionetas de Screaming Mantis es un Psycho Mantis en miniatura. La otra es otro psíquico aparecido en la saga, The Sorrow. * En la Parodia Metal Gear Awesome, aparece Psycho Mantis e insinúa que Snake es Homosexual. * En Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Tretij Rebenok posee ciertas caracteristicas si es infuenciado por cada personaje. ** En caso de Skull Face, su mascara de gas se adapta al antifaz de Skull Face. ** En caso de Eli, obtiene un boina roja en su brazo. ** En caso de Venom Snake, obtiene un pequeño cuerno. ** En el caso del Hombre de Fuego, sus mangas se prenden en llamas. Apariciones Canónicas * ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' * ''Metal Gear Solid'''' * [[Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty|''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty]] * ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' No canónicas * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes * Super Smash Bros. Brawl '' * [[Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes|''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes]] * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate '' Galería Mantis.jpg|Mantis levitando. Mantis Castlevania.jpg|Mantis mencionando que has jugado a Castlevania. HIDEO.jpg|Pantalla fundida a negro con el mensaje HIDEO. Mantis y Meryl.png|Mantis controlando a Meryl. Meryl under control.png|Meryl apuntando a Snake. Mantis1I1.png MantisTSI3.png en:Psycho Mantis Categoría:FOXHOUND Categoría:Incidente de Shadow Moses Categoría:Jefes de Metal Gear Solid Categoría:Jefes de Metal Gear Solid 4 Categoría:Niños